eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
This is a collection of NPC vendors, quest givers and other non-hostile NPCs. =Mushroom Isle= Quest Givers Storyline *Redcap *Knight Trainer *Rogue Trainer *Druid Trainer *Mage Trainer =Bastion= Quest Givers Storyline *Private Ryne *Sergeant Bors *Sir Lancelot *Captain Karl Others *Recruit Mowser *Recruit Klinkton *Recruit Jayden *Recruit Madison *Recruit Farru *Recruit Hood *Recruit Tell *Recruit Barret *Recruit Batista ="New" Corsica= "New" North Beach Quest Givers Storyline *Corporal Anderson *Commander Ellis Others *North Beach Sentry Seaside Quarry Quest Givers Storyline *Lieutenant Geary Side Quest *Kami Silkfur *Darcy Lightfeather Mystics Camp Quest Givers Storyline *Merlin Side Quest *Researcher Dalorian *Alchemist Crynn Others *Raji Redhoof "New" Southend Quest Givers Storyline *Sir Lancelot Side Quest *Lieutenant Willard *Barth Hallamule ="Old" Corsica= "Old" North Beach *Graham Farendom - (Quest giver) *Sir Lancelot - (Quest giver) *Meer Greenleaf - (Quest giver) *Raji Redhoof - (Quest giver) *Worgram Wumpfist - (Side-quest giver) *Bander Wilderboar - (Side-quest giver) *Adon Armorsheen *Cheryl Cantrip ::Infused Crystals, Blood Root, Amber, Black Pearl *Nigel Nickblade ::Pole, Staff, Longspear, Spear, Pig-Iron Dagger, Toe-Bone Wand, Battleaxe, Twin Axe, Battlemace, Battlesword, Aspen Bow, Bone Claws, Stone Dagger, Bone Katar, Wooden Katar, Carved Staff, Twined Pole, Tribal Spear, Twisty Spear *Sarah Shielding ::Sleeves, Shirt, Ink-Dyed Boots, Wool Shoes, Gloves, Leggings, Collar, Turtleshell Buckler, Soft Sleeves, Soft Shirt, Soft Gloves, Soft Leggings, Soft Collar, Clamshell Buckler, Mercenary Sleeves, Mercenary Gloves, Mercenary Leggings, Mercenary Collar, Mercenary Shirt, Cured Hide Buckler, Wicker Buckler, Wooden Butterfly Buckler *North Beach Sentry - (Generic guard) Main Isle *Ker Bluefang - (Quest giver) "Old" Southend *Captain Hernsmutt - (Quest giver) *Hermi Greynon - (Side-quest giver) *Neville Nickblade ::Pole, Staff, Longspear, Spear, Pig-Iron Dagger, Toe-Bone Wand, Battleaxe, Twin Axe, Battlemace, Battlesword, Aspen Bow, Bone Claws, Stone Dagger, Bone Katar, Wooden Katar, Carved Staff, Twined Pole, Tribal Spear, Twisty Spear *Sylvia Shielding ::Sleeves, Shirt, Ink-Dyed Boots, Wool Shoes, Gloves, Leggings, Collar, Turtleshell Buckler, Soft Sleeves, Soft Shirt, Soft Gloves, Soft Leggings, Soft Collar, Clamshell Buckler, Mercenary Sleeves, Mercenary Gloves, Mercenary Leggings, Mercenary Collar, Mercenary Shirt, Cured Hide Buckler, Wicker Buckler, Wooden Butterfly Buckler *Cora Cantrip ::Infused Crystals, Blood Root, Amber, Black Pearl *Southend Sentry (Generic guard) =Earthrise= *Militiaman Kamil - Note: Only appears if you are arriving from "New" Corsica. Wayside Warcamp *Garnor Brighteye - (Quest giver) ::Chest: Earthrise War-Spear, Earthrise Warbow, Earthrise Maul, Glint Daggers, Crooked Branch, Earthrise Piercer, Earthrise Slasher *Karn Vallen - (Quest giver) *Nuno Nickblade ::Warped Mace, Carved Axe, Glass Sword, Double Axe,Heavy Mace, Double-Edged Sword, Grooved Claw, Grooved Dagger, Balanced Spear, Balanced Staff, Oaken Staff, Quill Darts, Practice-Wand, Painted Axe, Tribal Mace, Practice Sword, Mercenary Axe, Mercenary Mace, Mercenary Sword, Cherry Bow, Vile Claw, Pale Stiletto, Grooved Katar, Glass Star, Tailfeather-Wand, Short Sword, Bronze Axe, Pig Iron Mace, Obsidian Spatha, Two Hand Sword, Short Bow, Bramble Claw, Pig-Iron Katar, Simple Claw, Bonny Dirk, Wooden Staff *Sid Shielding ::Leafy Sleeves, Leafy Shirt, Leafy Gloves, Leafy Leggings, Leafy Collar, Bogmyrtle Kite Shield, Sturdy Armwraps, Fine Linen Robe, Hand-Woven Slippers, Woven Wraps, Plain Linen Wrap, Woven Collar, Bonny Targe, Ceremonial Targe, Crested Targe, Rabbit Fur Gloves, Simple Leather Vest, Simple Leather Boots, Simple Leather Gloves, Simple Leather Pants *Camilla Cantrip ::Infused Crystals, Blood Root, Amber, Black Pearl *Soldier Highpoint *Shera Swift - (Quest giver) *Renalda Blueleaf - (Sidequest giver) *Thanner Brock - (Sidequest giver) *Nida Armorsheen *Nancy Nickblade ::Warped Mace, Carved Axe, Glass Sword, Double Axe,Heavy Mace, Double-Edged Sword, Grooved Claw, Grooved Dagger, Balanced Spear, Balanced Staff, Oaken Staff, Quill Darts, Practice-Wand, Painted Axe, Tribal Mace, Practice Sword, Mercenary Axe, Mercenary Mace, Mercenary Sword, Cherry Bow, Vile Claw, Pale Stiletto, Grooved Katar, Glass Star, Tailfeather-Wand, Short Sword, Bronze Axe, Pig Iron Mace, Obsidian Spatha, Two Hand Sword, Short Bow, Bramble Claw, Pig-Iron Katar, Simple Claw, Bonny Dirk, Wooden Staff *Stannis Shielding ::Leafy Sleeves, Leafy Shirt, Leafy Gloves, Leafy Leggings, Leafy Collar, Bogmyrtle Kite Shield, Sturdy Armwraps, Fine Linen Robe, Hand-Woven Slippers, Woven Wraps, Plain Linen Wrap, Woven Collar, Bonny Targe, Ceremonial Targe, Crested Targe, Rabbit Fur Gloves, Simple Leather Vest, Simple Leather Boots, Simple Leather Gloves, Simple Leather Pants *Carmine Cantrip ::Infused Crystals, Blood Root, Amber, Black Pearl *Soldier Earthend *Garren GreypawCommander> *Merlin *Nona Nickblade ::Warped Mace, Carved Axe, Glass Sword, Double Axe,Heavy Mace, Double-Edged Sword, Grooved Claw, Grooved Dagger, Balanced Spear, Balanced Staff, Oaken Staff, Quill Darts, Practice-Wand, Painted Axe, Tribal Mace, Practice Sword, Mercenary Axe, Mercenary Mace, Mercenary Sword, Cherry Bow, Vile Claw, Pale Stiletto, Grooved Katar, Glass Star, Tailfeather-Wand, Short Sword, Bronze Axe, Pig Iron Mace, Obsidian Spatha, Two Hand Sword, Short Bow, Bramble Claw, Pig-Iron Katar, Simple Claw, Bonny Dirk, Wooden Staff *Sandor Shielding ::Leafy Sleeves, Leafy Shirt, Leafy Gloves, Leafy Leggings, Leafy Collar, Bogmyrtle Kite Shield, Sturdy Armwraps, Fine Linen Robe, Hand-Woven Slippers, Woven Wraps, Plain Linen Wrap, Woven Collar, Bonny Targe, Ceremonial Targe, Crested Targe, Rabbit Fur Gloves, Simple Leather Vest, Simple Leather Boots, Simple Leather Gloves, Simple Leather Pants *Caesar Cantrip ::Infused Crystals, Blood Root, Amber, Black Pearl *Soldier =Anglorum= Fort Stonehenge *Aarn Hamen *Druid Christie *Druid Kearn *Master Sergeant Whitehoof *Lieutenant Boyle *Druid Klymer *Graynard Birk *Elden Motera *Alex Bitterblade (Weapons Merchant) *Veran Shadedweller (Potions and Reagents) Camelot *Grand Druid Lunast *Druid Byrne *Archivist Blackhorn *Merlin *King Arthur Pendragon *Aramere Gufflin *Erl Vanderworm *Turgan Gergendol *Merga Moonseer *Simon Greeneye *Farmer Felps *Acolyte Goldheart Camelot Graveyard *Druid Dern *Druid Felina *Druid Lorna Militia House *Captain Nordington *Berserker Gnarlsson *Apprentice Swift *Lieutenant O'Haren *Master Sergeant Dunn *Scoutmaster Morrison